Numbuh Four of the Kids Next Door
by Killed By Kenny
Summary: When the members of Sector V and the treehouse itself disappears, it's up to Numbuh 4 to save the rest of his team and find out what happened, all while uncovering who the villain is. Teaming up with any other KND operatives he can find, Wally must rescue his team and defeat whoever's behind this. (Watch Operations P.O.O.L, F.U.T.U.R.E, and G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S to appreciate this)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Wallabee!" a thick Australian voice calls, "You're gonna be late for school!"

Numbuh 4 sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Ugh…" he moaned, hesitating to actually stay up.

"Get down here and eat breakfast!" his mother called up to him.

"One minute ma!" he hollers back. He dragged his body down the stairs into the kitchen where he met his family.

"There ya are, sport!" his dad tussled his hair. "Have a nice big bowl of cereal! It'll help ya grow big and strong!"

Numbuh 4 sat at the seat as his dad continued to talk to him about something he couldn't care less about. As he poured his cereal, a thought clicked in his head.

"_Sector V has a mission today! Numbuh One's gonna be mad if I'm late" _

He threw on his orange hoodie, completely forgetting about his breakfast and leaving his family confused.

"Cya after school sport!" his dad hollered out to him.

Hopping onto his bike, Wallabee Beetles speeds down the streets towards the treehouse.

"Oh boy!" he said to himself, "Today is the day we're finally going to take down those Delightful Dorks"

He pedals down the street faster and faster until reaching his pal Nigel Uno's house where he notices something is different.

Monty Uno steps outside to pick up the morning mail. "Wally? Is that you?" he says in his British accent. "Have you seen Nigel this morning? I haven't seen the lad since last night"

"Nope" Wally replied, fast and short. He didn't like talking to adults much.

"Well then, tell me if ya do!" and with that Monty stepped back inside.

Numbuh 4 was never the brightest kid, so the fact that it took him so long to realize what was wrong is understandable. As he's about to enter the house to get into the treehouse, he looks up and realizes-

The treehouse is gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Wally runs to the stairs of the porch and bangs on the door, frantically yelling "Mr. Uno! Mr. Uno!"

The door swings open. "Oh, have you found Nigel lad?"

"No time for your adult crud, what happened to the treehouse!?" Wally yells.

"Treehouse? What treehouse"

"The thing that's been growing out of your cruddy house!"

"Oh…I suppose there was some sort of tree growing here. Maybe a storm knocked it down."

"Nevah mind. You're useless" Wally says, walking away.

"Tell me if you see Nigel!" Monty yells after him.

"Stupid adult" Numbuh 4 mutters as he goes back onto his bike.

Where could Sector V be? There's only one group of kids who Numbuh 4 thought could possibly be behind this.

Riding his bike down the lane, he knocks on the door of a large mansion. In unison, five voices answer, "Yeeessssss?"

"What'd you do with my team, delightful dorks!"

"We don't know what you're talking about!" they all yell.

"Then how do you explain them disappearing?" Numbuh 4 yells.

"They disappeared?" the delightful children ask. "What a glorious day! Now that Numbuh One is gone, we can finally turn all children into adults in peace! No one will be able to stop us! And we'll start….with YOU!" they pulled out a laser from one of their first encounters, attempting to zap Wally into adulthood.

Luckily, although intelligence isn't his strong suit, Numbuh 4's speed and strength are, and he was able to dodge the beam just in time.

"Get back here!" the five voices yell.

Numbuh 4 hops onto his bike and pedals away as fast as he could, lasers shooting after him.

He finally makes it out onto the streets and rode into safety. One questioned remained though:

If it's not the delightful children, then who stole Sector V?


	3. Chapter 3

Wally continued to pedal down the streets, wondering what could have happened to his team. They took his best friend, Numbuh Two. He has no idea where Kuki is. The idea of them being gone was destroying him, and he had to find them somehow.

A special communications device on his computer began beeping and Numbuh 86.

"Numbuh 4, come in, Numbuh 4!" she demanded in her Scottish accent.

"What is it?"

"Oh, thank goooodness someone's here"

"What do you mean, Fanny?" Numbuh 4 said barely holding back laughter.

"Don't call me that!" she demanded. "Ugh, of all the stupid boys on the stupid world, I have to be stuck with the stupidest!"

"What do you mean 'stuck with' eh?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"Listen Wally, unless you're too stuuuuupid to find this out yet, Sector V is probably gone. I tried calling the other Numbuhs 1 through 5 first and no one responded"

"Aaaaanddd…?"

"Up here on the moon base, everything is empty."

Wally hit the breaks on his bike. "What do ya mean, empty?"

"No other agents are here! And none are down on Earth either!" Numbuh 86 yelled.

"Whats going on?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"Not sure" she replied, "But whatever it is, we need to get the KND back!"

"I'll fly up there right away" Numbuh 4 said before hanging up.

He turned his bike around and started driving towards the treehouse where they kept their ships. He drove up into the driveway and knocked on the door before remembering- the treehouse was gone. He starts to walk away when Monty opens the door.

"Wally! You find Nigel yet?"

"Shutup already, old man!" Numbuh 4 yells before hopping back on his bike and riding away.

"Good luck finding the boy!" Monty called after him.

Now how was he going to get up to the moon base? He remembered that Hoagie liked building ships and figured he might have left one at his house. Wally heads toward Numbuh 2's house where he finds the door unlocked. Letting himself in, he heads upstairs to Hoagie's room.

Opening the door he discovers that the room is filled with plane schematics and rocket blueprints. Wally looks around, baffled by everything around him. Great, there's a million ways to make a rocket but not one lousy ship here. He sits down at Numbuh 2's desk and starts looking around. He opens the top drawer where he finds plans for new high tech weapons. Opening the second drawer, he finds a switch. As he flicked it he was able to mumble a "what the" before the floor slid open and the chair dropped in!

Holding onto the chair tightly, Numbuh 4 slid down a long and narrow slide that led underground. As it makes a final plummet, a parachute pops out and Numbuh 4 is gently guided onto the ground. Still clenching onto the chair it takes him a minute or two to readjust. Then he starts to look around. Numbuh 2 built a hangar down here!

Plane after plane, ship after ship, rockets filled with all sorts of high tech gizmos Wally could never understand. He hopped into a ship and began guessing how to fly it.

After completely wrecking a few ships he's able to turn on auto pilot, which begins to guide him to the moonbase.


	4. Chapter 4

Numbuh 4 zoomed through the stars, relaxing as the S.C.A.M.P.E.R's auto pilot flew towards the moonbase. In a matter of minutes he approached an abandoned hangar.

"I guess 86 wasn't lying when she said all other KND operatives disappeared too"

Landing on the platform, Numbuh 4 stepped out of his ship and walked into a corridor. The emptiness of the humungous moonbase made him uneasy. He pulled out his S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R, ready to shoot though he knew nothing was there.

Walking through the strangely silent halls of the usually crowded moonbase started to get to him. Where was Numbuh 86? She knew he was coming. Why didn't she meet him there? Did whoever take the rest of the KND take her too? Suddenly, a door opens from down the corridor.

"Waaaahh!" Numbuh 4 yells, pulling out his M.U.S.K.E.T and spraying it everywhere.

"Calm down there, Wally" Numbuh 86 yelled. "It's just me"

"Oh phew. For a second I thought you were…crud, I don't even know who's behind this!"

"That's what we're going to find out, stupid! I called all operatives I could find up here. Maybe we could find out what's going on…"

The two walk down the halls to the main control room where Numbuh 362 usually handles all of her work, as it's usually very busy. Now it's empty and quiet.

"This is probably the first time this place has ever been so peaceful." Numbuh 86 mentions while waiting for the other operatives, "Must be some sortta record."

The door slams open behind them. Numbuh 4 jumps and pulls out his splanker.

"Hey, KN Doofuses" a familiar voice called.

"Numbah two sevent-I mean, Chad!" Numbuh 4 yelled, pointing his splanker at the old traitor.

"Calm down Numbuh 4. He's with us!" Numbuh 86 explained.

"What do ya mean, he's with us? He's a traitah! He isn't even in the KND, cruddy teenager!"

"I don't like this any more than you do, shorty, but teen ninjas have been disappearing too. I can't find any teenager or kid anywhere"

Footsteps were heard outside the door.

"Numbuh 60 reporting for duty!" Patton announced in the doorway.

"Who's this idiot" Chad grinned as Patton walked in, closing the door behind him.

"Numbuh 60 is the drill sergeant at our Arctic Base" Numbuh 86 explains.

The door creaks open one last time. A familiar scientist with orange hair steps in.

"Numbuh 74.239?" Numbuh 86 asked. "What are you doing here? You're still here? Why didn't you answer when I called you?"

"Now now, Fanny" Numbuh 74.239 said "Your eyes deceive you."

A shadow dashes across the room.

"What was that?" Numbuh 4 asks, holding up his weapon. "Spankulot? Is that you? Are you behind this?"

"You all have no idea what's going on, do you?" the nerdy scientist asked.

"What do you mean?" Numbuh 60 asked.

The shadow dashed across the room one last time, and in that second Numbuh 86 disappeared.

"What was that!" Chad shouted.

"Fanny? Fanny where'd you go?" Patton yelled, "Was that you, Numbuh 74.239?"

"For the last time, I'm not 74.239." the kid said. "If you put a negative in front of that, though, you'd know who I am."

"Oh crud, not math!" Numbuh 4 shouted. "Let's see…take the four…carry over the-"

"He's Negative 74.239!" Patton yelled.

"I thought we got rid of these nega-dorks" Wally yelled.

"What do you mean? Negative?" Chad asked.

"No time to explain. We gotta get out of here!" Numbuh 60 yelled. He lead the other two down the stairs where they jumped into a raggedy escape pod. The door to it shut as Negative 74.239 crashed into it.

"You have no idea what's going on!" he yelled at the 3, "Negatives are only the beginning to this!"

Wally kicked the lever, releasing the escape pod as it shot down to Earth.

Patton and Wally explained the Negaverse to Chad.

"But, if Negative Four is defeated, how are other DNK operatives still going around? I though you said they all left the DNK."

"We thought so too" Numbuh 4 said.

"But he said that the Negaverse was only the beginning. That means it's probably worse than that whole situation." Chad guessed.

"We better go check it out" Patton agreed as the escape pod landed on Earth.


	5. Chapter 5

The trio landed on Earth, rushing out of the escape pod.

"What do we do now?" Chad asked.

"They took Fanny, we have to stop them" Patton said.

"They also took Kuki- I mean…the rest of Sector V"

"Negative 74.239 shouldn't be too far behind, we should keep moving" Numbuh 60 said.

"We gotta get to my pool to get to the Negaverse" Numbuh 4 eplained.

Chad clicked his shoes, activating their rockets. As he swooshed up he grabbed the two boys by their shirt and flew over to Numbuh 4's house. As they flew they noticed the streets were completely empty from all kids and teens. Where was everyone?

Landing in the backyard of Numbuh 4's house, he noticed that his pool was filled with water instead of sand. The Negaverse was now wide open to them.

"How did they open this?" Numbuh 60 asked.

"Not sure…" Numbuh 4 replied.

"Was it like this this morning?" Chad asked.

"Maybe. Now that you mention it…"

"Freeze!" a voice behind them shouted.

"Quick guys, into the pool!" Numbuh 60 yelled.

"But I can't swim!" Numbuh 4 hollered as his team dove in. "Here goes nothing" he said to himself. Preparing to dive in, Numbuh 4 felt an odd sensation in his back as he blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

"What are we going to tell him?" a voice asked.

Wally began to regain consciousness. He seemed to be chained to a wall.

"Leave that to me" an older voice replied.

"I think he's waking up!"

"Shutup already!" the older voice exclaimed.

"Wha-what's goin on here?" Numbuh 4 asked, opening his eyes.

"Heh, I remember when I looked like that" the old voice replied.

"You're…you're me!" Wally exclaimed. "Future me!"

"Positive Four always was a bit slow." Future Numbuh 4 laughed.

"What's going on? If you're future me, why are you holding me here?"

"No, I'm not future you. I'm future negative Numbuh 4. It's a good thing, too. He was always better than you."

"Wait…what" Wally asked. "So you're the negative of the old future guy who saved me from becoming a girl?"

"Yes, Negative Future Numbuh 4. You see, after you defeated Negative Numbuh 4, I realized where the rest of the DNK was heading. And it wasn't good. If I didn't come back here I wouldn't exist, the DNK wouldn't either, and adults wouldn't rule kids while they worked. What I had to do was get rid of the DNK entirely. Now I'm the DNK. Instead of having Girlifying and Boyifying ray guns, I have Obedient Kidifying rays. It transforms kids and teens alike into obedient, hardworking kids who listen to everything I say. To demonstrate, I've brought Negative 74.239."

"Wait, what!" the negative scientist exclaimed. "But, I'm your head scientist! I created the device! I lead them here! I-I-I"

_**ZAP**_

Before Numbuh 4's eyes, 74.239's face dulled, his eyes uncaring.

"Negative 74.239."

"Yes master?"

"Prepare the massive Obedient Kidifying ray to strike the positive world in 24 hours."

"Yes master." Negative 74.239 complies.

"You see, now I can turn adults into kids too, who will all work for me and obey my every command!" Negative Future Numbuh 4 exclaims.

Suddenly, a giant explosion bursts open a whole in the wall.

"Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 60 and Chad yell, blasting their 2x4 technology everywhere.

"Retreat!" Negative Future Numbuh 4 commands his slave scientist who attempts to fight back. The two hurry outside where a dark looking S.C.A.M.P.E.R waits for them, holding positive and negative Sector V.

Patton zaps the chains holding up the weak Wally, who manages to shoutout "Guys! Kuki!" as the ship flies away.

"What's going on, Numbuh 4?" Chad asked.

"They…they have rays…that can turn anyone into obedient kids. They're trying to take over both worlds with it"

"They must've used it on both Sector V's, both seemed expressionless" Chad guessed.

"They probably used it on Fanny too" Numbuh 60 said. "I mean, Numbuh 86…and the rest of the KND"

"So now all of them are obedient to Negative Future me?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"Looks like it." Chad said.

"Let's get out of here." Numbuh 60 said, as he and Chad carry Numbuh 4 outside.


	7. Chapter 7

Back in the positive world, the Delightful Children from Down the Lane are preparing their next scheme.

"With Sector V out of the way, the world is ours for the taking! By tweaking device Father used to turn the Kids Next Door into animals, we'll soon be able to turn the whole world into adults!" the five kids laughed. "After we're done modifying this, we'll be sent into glorious adulthood along with the rest of the world, who will worship us for turning them into adults! And Sector V won't be able to do anything to stop us! Mwahahahaha!"


	8. Chapter 8

Once the three get back to the positive world, they begin to make their plan.

"What now?" Chad asks.

"We only have 24 hours until we're all mindless kids obeying negative future me!" Numbuh 4 shouted.

"Then we have to act fast. Anyone have a plan?" Numbuh 60 asks.

Wally and Chad shook their heads no. Suddenly, down the lane, a large device from the roof of a mansion begins to appear. Patton remembered the device that turned everyone into animals and decided that the new device would probably be similar.

"Numbuh 4, do you think that this new beam might be like the one Father used to turn us into animals?"

"Maybe…why? You have a plan?"

"I think I do…" Numbuh 60 said. "Chad, how good are you with technology?"

"I don't know, alright I guess?"

"Good enough. Listen guys, this is what we're gonna do…"

Numbuh 4 knocked on the door of the Delightful Children. The five opened the door angrily.

"What do you want, KN Dork?"

"Hey, uh, I have a question" Wally stalls.

"Can't it wait? We're about to turn the whole world into adults!" the five proclaim.

"No, this is important. Uh. Um…" Wally thinks of something while on the other side of the house, Numbuh 60 and Chad begin to sneak into the house. Silently opening a window and crawling in, they search for the piano that controlled the beam that turned everyone into animals, figuring this would be the same beam.

Once inside, they start to enter every room. After not finding the piano room after searching through five doors, they hear the Delightful Children start to close the door.

"Wait!" Numbuh 4 yells. "I…uh…have you seen Father's Pipe?"

"What!?" the five yelled.

"Yeah…I, uh, heard he lost it, and he's real mad."

"Oh no! We have to find it before someone else gets a hold of it!" the kids shouted. "It should be in his study…" they turned around, finding a startled Numbuh 60 and Chad down the hall.

"What's going on here!" the Delightful Children asked.

"Well…" Numbuh 60 said.

"Listen here, Delightful Dorks" Numbuh 4 said, "If you don't show us where Father's study is, the world will be filled with kids!"

"Whaaaat?"

"You see, a negative version of future me is turning kids, teens, and adults into brainwashed kids who do as he says. If you don't let us alter your animal-laser, everyone will become kids!"

"Oh no! We don't want that at all."

"Then show us where his study is!" Chad yelled.

"Fine, fine!" the Delightfuls agreed. Leading the three down a maze of halls, they finally reach Father's study, where his piano was. "This is where we set up the laser to turn everyone into adults."

"Can it turn everyone back to normal?" Numbuh 60 asked.

"Maybe…" the Delightful Children said. From there they got to work.

"Almost done…" they announced after a few hours.

"18 hours until everyone's a mindless kid!" Numbuh 60 yelled checking his watch.

"You know how we said we wouldn't want the world to be filled with kids?" the Delightful Children asked.

"…Yeah…?"

"Well, we wouldn't want to help the KND either!" they yelled, kicking Numbuh 60 onto the wall.

They began running out the room as Chad realized the machine still turned everyone into adults instead of normal people. They had just wasted six hours of valuable time needed to save the world.

"Great" Numbuh 4 said, "Now we'll all be turned into mindless kids for sure"

"With one beam turning us into kids and one beam turning us into adults, who knows what will happen!" Chad realized, "Either we'll be turned into adults, we'll be turned into kids, or the two conflicting rays will destroy the entire planet!"

"Chad, do you think you can rewire this?" Numbuh 60 asked.

"I can try, but it'll take a while."

"In the meantime, Numbuh 4, find us a ship. We may have to get off of this planet to avoid being affected by the rays."

"Got it" Numbuh 4 said, dashing out of the mansion. _"Where am I gonna find a ship?" _he asked himself. He decided to head down to Numbuh 2's secret hangar in his bedroom.

He arrived at Numbuh 2's house and took the route down to the hangar. Looking around, he found another S.C.A.M.P.E.R and hopped in. Before taking off, he noticed something in the hangar. Though most of it was filled with 2x4 technology, a desk was on the wall. It was a bit out of place, so Wally decided to look around.

Walking over to it, he noticed that it was covered with blueprints for more 2x4 technology. He looked at them, baffled. He searched through about a dozen before coming across one that caught his eye, titled "In Case of Emergency".

Looking over the description, he realized it gave a bazillion different ways to reprogram lasers, including a reverse switch that changed everyone affected back to normal.

"Perfect!" Numbuh 4 exclaimed, grabbing the blueprints and running back into the scamper.

Red lights and sirens started, with a voice of Hoagie saying "You have taken Hoagie P. Gilligan's property. Please return the item to the table." Suddenly all hangar exits closed.

"Oh crud Numbuh 2. You're always too over prepared."

Numbuh 4 stayed locked in the darkened hangar for hours straight, deciphering how he was going to get out of there with the blueprints. After hours of thinking, even passing out for three or four, he decided there was only one thing to do.

Turning the scamper on, Numbuh 4 aimed all weapons for the hangar wall and blasted them away. Flying out of the hole, he flew down to the Delightful mansion.

Landing in the backyard, Numbuh 4 hurried inside and found the study.

"Wally! What took you so long!" Numbuh 60 yelled.

"It's been 17 hours, you idiot!" Chad exclaimed, "We've gotten nowhere with this machine and there's only 1 hour until we're all mindless kids!"

"I was trapped in a hangar…" Numbuh 4 tried to explain, realizing more time passed than he thought. "Anyways, I know how to help with this machine" he tossed Chad the blueprints.

"Wow…this might be able to work!" Chad said, reading over the designs.

"You get working on this" Numbuh 60 said, "Numbuh 4 and I will be heading down to the Negaverse."


	9. Chapter 9

Numbuh 60 starts to pilot the S.C.A.M.P.E.R while Numbuh 4 sits in the main gunner seat as Chad desperately tries to rewire the beam within the hour.

"We're here" Patton says as he hovers over Numbuh 4's house. "Here's what we're going to do…" he says, pointing the nose of the scamper down, aiming at the pool. "Fire!" he yelled to Numbuh 4.

"At the pool?" a confused Wally asked.

"It's either that or you swim down there!" Numbuh 60 replied.

"Fire away!" Numbuh 4 yelled, shooting at the pool. The water from the positive and negative world balanced on each other as Numbuh 60 flew straight in. Reaching the Negaverse, they flew towards the main DNK tower where they last saw Negative Future Numbuh 4.

Landing in the main hangar, Numbuhs 4 and 60 hop out to be greeted by Negative Sector V and Positive Sector V, besides positive and negative 4 of course. It was hard to tell the difference, because neither showed any emotion or personality traits after being zapped by Negative Future Numbuh 4's weapons.

"Stay right there!" another voice was heard. Both 86's walked into the hangar too. "State your business" all 10 of them were aiming weapons at the barely armed Wally and Patton.

"Fanny?" Patton asked, "You have to snap out of this"

"Snap out of what? I work for the DNK leader." Both 86's replied.

"It's about time you two got here." Negative Future Numbuh 4 appeared in the doorway.

"Weapons down, everyone. I'll show them around in their final hour."

The two dropped their weapons and followed Negative Future Numbuh 4 to the roof.

"This is where you'll meet your demise!" he announced. "This is the laser, set for 3 minutes, that'll turn the whole world, both positive and negative into obedient, mindless, emotionless children!"

"_I hope Chad got the device working" _both Numbuh 4 and 60 thought.

"Join me in the countdown?" the old man laughed.

They looked at the laser's timer as the old man chanted with it, "10! 9! 8! 7!"

"_Oh crud, we're doomed!" _Numbuh 4 thought.

"3! 2! 1!" the laser shot into the sky, as a bright red glow surrounded the atmosphere. Numbuh 4 felt something in him changing. He dropped to the ground, grabbing his head and yelled "NOOOOO!" as Numbuh 60 stood in place embracing the change's pain.

Halfway through it, it stopped. A yellow light came from where the pool was, and the two beams danced in the sky. Suddenly, both completely dissolved as the world's coloring changed back to normal.

"Did it work?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"It worked! Chad did it!" Numbuh 60 yelled.

The positive KND ran up the stairs, confused.

"I have a headache!" Numbuh 2 yelled.

"Me too!" Numbuh 3 agreed as they all held their heads. "What happened anyways?"

"Kuki!" Wally yelled, running over to hug Numbuh 3. They embraced in a short hug, though she was confused she accepted it. After lasting for a few seconds, Numbuh 4 pulled away and blushed. "Uh, good to have my team back!"

"What's going on?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"I'll explain later."

A voice called up the hall with a thick, Scottish accent, "What's going on here!" Numbuh 86 ran up the stairs.

"Fanny!" Patton ran down to her, though before doing anything else he might regret he simply saluted. "Good to have you back."

"What do you mean, back?" she asked.

The 7 got in the scamper and flew off, with Negative Future Numbuh 4 being arrested by the negative Sector V.

Arriving back at the positive world, Numbuhs 60 and 86 came with Sector V to their treehouse after stopping at the Delightful Mansion looking for Chad, who had already left before being properly thanked.

Explaining over some Rainbow Monkey Cereal, the once-brainwashed team finally relaxed.

"So, Negative Future Numbuh 4 tried to enslave us all?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"Yup" Numbuh 4 replied, "He almost took over the entire world, too. We were saved last second."

Numbuh 86 tiredly rested her head on Patton's shoulder, who acted like he didn't notice or care.

"I think we all need a goodnight sleep" Numbuh 1 suggested. The brainwashed people were especially tired, although Numbuhs 4 and 60 hadn't slept much in the last 24 hours either.

Numbuhs 60 and 86 got an extraction back to the moonbase, and Sector V was finally able to relax.

Their communication device suddenly turned on, revealing Numbuh 362, their Supreme Leader, on the screen.

"Sector V, come in, Sector V."

"What is it, Rachel?" Numbuh 1 asks.

"What happened today? I woke up in the Negaverse, whose portal was shot wide open."

"Long story Rachel. I'll tell you tomorrow. We have to sleep now."

"Okay then. Goodnight Nigel."

"Goodnight Rachel" he ended the transmission at that.

All of Sector V finally started to recline in their beds, all of Sector V besides Numbuh 4, who sat on the treehouse's roof. He had a long day. Teaming up with a KND leader, being kidnapped by negative future him, and successfully saving the world. He wanted to sleep but couldn't. Behind him, he heard someone walking up the stairs.

"Hey Wally" Numbuh 3 greeted.

"Oh, hey Kuki." Numbuh 4 replied standing up to face her.

"Thanks for saving us today." She thanked.

"Oh, no problem. I guess it was pretty cool" he said, blushing.

The two sat on the roof of the treehouse together, staring at the stars, and gently falling asleep.


End file.
